The Girl in The Green Scarf
by NickyBernett
Summary: Shopaholic. Sebutan untuk orang-orang yang hobi membeli dan memiliki. Rukia termasuk deretan di list seorang yang shopaholic dan mungkin Ichigo Kurosaki sang manager bisa membantu menyembuhkan ketergantungannya dengan bunyi gesekan kartu kredit. Dedicated for #BleachMovieFestival 2015 but its too late


Inspired Movie

\- Confession Of A Shopaholic

Book

\- Confession Of A Shopaholic and Shopaholic takes Manhattan by Sophie Kinsella

Disclaimer Character

\- Tite Kubo ( Bleach )

Pairing

\- Kuchiki Rukia x Ichigo Kurosaki

Dedicated for #BleachMovieFestival 2015

.

.

.

 **A fanfiction for Ichiruki**

 **I love their characters**

 **MANGA BLEACH**

 **DISCLAIMER BY TITE KUBO**

 **JUST FF NO MORE**

 **by**

 **Nicky**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Belanja, shopping atau nama apapun itu yang tujuannya membeli sesuatu serta ingin memiliki tidak akan pernah jauh dan lepas dari sifat alami seorang wanita. Siapa yang tidak suka belanja.

Melihat deretan mewah gaun, tas, sepatu, aksesoris yang terpampang rapi di etalase bagian depan sebuah toko tentu akan selalu menarik perhatian bagi kaum hawa bukan hanya untuk sekedar melihat atau mencoba tentu juga harus bisa memiliki.

Itulah yang terjadi setidaknya untuk seorang wanita yang bernama Kuchiki Rukia. Lihat saja pakaian yang ia pakai pagi ini padahal hanya untuk berangkat ke kantor.

Baju kantor potongan hem dan rok selutut mewah selutut bermerk, jaket tebal dengan bahan pilihan dan tak lupa sepatu high heels bertumit pendek dengan warna serupa dengan baju yang ia pakai.

Sebenarnya Rukia hanyalah tipe wanita pada umumnya. Bekerja dan menikmati hidup. Tapi satu hal yang perlu digaris bawahi. _She's a Shopaholic._

Lihat saja di dalam dompet milik wanita mungil ini. Sebuah kartu ajaib yang hanya dengan menggesek benda ajaib tersebut ke sebuah alat, semua barang yang ia incar akan siap menjadi penghuni almari di apartemennya.

 _Visa, Amex, MasterdCard_ dan masih ada delapan kartu kredit yang ia pegang dan tentu selalu digunakan untuk memuaskan rasa haus belanjanya. Siapa yang tidak suka belanja. Hanya orang bodoh yang mengingkarinya, pikirnya.

Setelah beberapa tahun bekerja sebagai jurnalis di sebuah majalah perkebunan sebut saja dengan _Gardening Today_ yang sangat tidak sesuai dengan dirinya tentunya.

Ia keluar, lebih tepatnya perusahaan tempat ia bekerja yang niat awalnya hanya sebagai pemasukan agar tetap bisa berbelanja itu bangkrut. Ternyata perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang perkebunan tersebut mengalami _collaps_ dan harus tutup.

Apa yang harus Rukia lakukan sekarang. Tanpa pemasukan tetap setiap bulannya ia menanggung beban hutang kartu kredit dengan nominal 16.262,70 US Dollar. Wow, angka yang cukup bisa membuat kepala sang wanita mungil ini pecah. Seorang pengangguran dengan beban hutang. Oh tidak, selamatkan dia dari kejaran para tukang penagih hutang kartu kredit.

Dan akhirnya ia sebut saja Rukia terdampar sebagai jurnalis di sebuah perusahaan yang bernama _Successful Saving._

Cerita awalnya, saat Rukia mabuk karena menghitung jumlah nominal hutang kartu kreditnya. Temannya yang sekaligus sahabat baiknya memberikan saran untuk mengirimkan sebuah surat promosi kepada sebuah agensi majalah fashion yang sangat Rukia idam-idamkan untuk bekerja disana, _Alette_. Sebuah majalah fashion brand terkenal.

Dan naasnya, saat itu dia juga mengirimkan surat yang sama, dua surat beramplop merah muda. Yang satu untuk Alette dan satunya lagi untuk _Successful Saving_. Dan takdir berujar lain, surat yang seharusnya berada di tangan Alette bisa terbang ke tangan Successful Saving.

Berterima kasihlah kepada _Tequilla_ malam itu karena sekarang dirinya yang notabene seorang Shopaholic terdampar di sebuah majalah keuangan. _Successful Saving_ , siaplah untuk menerima seorang jurnalis yang hobi menggesek kartu kredit.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nona Kuchiki, bisakah anda mulai dengan menuliskan sekitar seribu kata tentang pengertian dari efek perubahan suku bunga pada suku bunga tahunan kartu kredit?" Sang manager berujar.

"Ya, tentu. Saya bisa melakukannya." Jawab Rukia tegas. Oh, Rukia tahukah kamu tentang apa itu suku bunga. Kartu kredit tentu dirimu sangat hafal bahkan diluar kepala. Tentang suku bunga yang terkandung dalam kartu kredit, apakah kamu mengerti?

"Dan nona Kuchiki, masa percobaan tiga minggu. Kirimkan tulisanmu paling lambat lusa pukul lima sore. Dan .. " Si manager orange mendekat, oh tidak itu terlalu dekat. Ichigo Kurosaki sang manager _Succeccful saving_ mendekatkan wajah tampannya tepat di samping telinga sang gadis mungil.

"Dikaca mata anda masih ada label harganya Nona." Ucap Ichigo pelan sambil terkekeh.

Memalukan. Rukia, apakah pekerjaanmu dulu juga mengharuskan memakai kacamata dengan label harganya.

.

.

.

"Rukia, apa ini?" tanya Ichigo

"Ribuan kata tentang APR kartu kredit." Jawab Rukia pelan.

"Tidakkah ini tampak seperti menyalin dari Money For Dummies?"

Rukia tertawa memaksa. Kau ketahuan Rukia.

"Aku mau kau menuliskan pengertian tentang APR kartu kredit dari sudut pandang yang lain."

"Bukankah itu juga tentang pengertian." Elak Rukia yang tidak mau kalah.

"Kecuali kau menganggap sebuah 'pengertian' dan sudut pandang dalam arti yang sama."

"Tidak"

"Tulis ulang" perintah Ichigo " Dan ingatkan aku kenapa aku menerimamu sebagai jurnalis disini."

Well. Rukia, tidakkah kau terlihat begitu menggemaskan dihadapannya. Gemas akan ketidak tahuanmu.

Ichigo pergi dan meninggalkan sang gadis mungil agar kembali merubah tulisannya.

Rukia hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya. Apa itu APR dan suku bunga. Oh Tuhan, selamatkan dia.

"Pandangan baik mengenai APR." gumam Rukia pada dirinya sendiri sambil mengetikkan kalimat itu pada sebuah laman _search engine._

"Rukia," panggil sang manager orange.

Rukia terlonjak dari tempat duduknya. Kaget karena mendengar suara yang memanggil namanya. Ichigo, bukankah tadi dia sudah pergi.

"Kau menuliskan pandangan baik tentang APR di _Google?_ "

"Ya," jawab Rukia dengan menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman manis ketakutannya." Aku menggunakan _Google_."

Lihatlah wajah atasanmu sekarang Rukia. Bibirnya mengerucut cuek ke depan dan pandangannya lurus ke layar computer yang ada disampingmu. Kedua tangannya kokoh ia letakkan di pinggang kanan dan kirinya. Bukankah ia Nampak seperti sedang menahan amarah, Rukia.

"Apa aku dipecat?"

"Bawa mantelmu sekarang."

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Rukia sembari mengambil mantel dan membereskan mejanya.

"Mengajarimu."

.

.

.

"Lihatlah label pada sebuah pakaian agar anda tidak tertipu. Sebuah kartu kredit memberikan diskon 50% bagi anda yang membeli jaket dengan bahan utama wol asli tapi lihatlah lebih teliti apakah sebuah jaket tersebut seratus persen terbuat dari wol. Jika tidak tentu tidak akan berguna jika anda memakainya pada musim dingin. Kartu kredit dan sebuah pakaian terkadang tidak sekata. Gunakanlah kartu kredit dengan benar. Berbelanja memang menggiurkan apalagi saat bisa memiliki tapi jika kita tertipu. Kenapa harus membeli."

Ichigo membaca kata demi kata sebuah lembaran tulisan yang Rukia berikan malam itu. Ide tulisan itu tertuang karena Rukia memang tertipu saat membeli sebuah jaket wol pada siang harinya. Ia menghadiri sebuah grand sale produk ternama dan bersaing dengan ribuan pecandu shopping lainnya demi mendapatkan sebuah benda. Dengan kartu kredit semua bisa terbeli.

Tapi lihatlah sekarang. Saat dia bisa memiliki semua barang itu. Dia baru sadar sebenarnya bukan salah sebuah kartu kredit dalam memberi potongan harga. Tapi salah penggunanya dalam menggunakan.

"Bagus. Aku puas dengan tulisanmu, Rukia."

"Kenapa masih kosong?"

"Maaf, apanya yang kosong?" tanya Ichigo heran.

"Sebuah pigura ini." Jawab Rukia dengan menunjuk sebuah pigura di meja Ichigo.

"Oh itu, aku belum mendapat ide mau diisi gambar apa."

"Tulisanmu," ujar Ichigo " Oleh Kuchiki Rukia."

"Maaf," Rukia terheran.

"Maksudku, di artikel nanti dikolom majalah nanti kau akan menggunakan nama itu?"

"Eh, jangan. Aku tidak mau dekat dengan majalah ini." Ucap Rukia pelan.

"Maaf, kau berbicara apa?" tanya Ichigo yang juga sedikit kurang mendengarkan.

"Bukan, maksudku bisakah kita menggunakan nama lain yang sedikit misterius, Ru mungkin atau K R?"

Ide terlintas di benaknya.

"Ehm.. Bagaimana kalau _The Girl in the Green Scarf_?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada yakin.

Rukia mengangguk. Sadarkah kau Kuchiki Rukia jika nama penamu itu adalah penentu takdirmu dengan seseorang yang ada dihadapanmu sekarang.

.

.

.

#END#

.

.

.

N/A

Saya tahu tulisan ini memang membingungkan dan tidak mutu but its mine.

Maaf telat,


End file.
